


We'll be back

by MageArcher



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArcher/pseuds/MageArcher
Summary: This is a version of the song "You'll be back" from the Broadway musical Hamilton. This song was inspired by a post by the user Carebzz.





	We'll be back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carebzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/gifts).



You say, when we meet again you are going to kill me away.  
You cry, at your mother that died by your side as we all came by.

Why so sad?

Always remember we spared you when you ran away.  
Now you are making us mad.  
Even despite our warning you're plotting again.

We'll be back, soon you'll see,  
We will find you anywhere you'll be.  
We'll be back, sings will tell.  
You will meet your family in hell. 

Vilains rise, heroes fall,  
We'll see each other through it all,  
And when you find our name,  
We will break your puny ramston alar and we'll kill you all the same.

 

You think your power's gaining so you look for more  
You'll wish you haven't found what you're looking for.

You'll go and seek the knowledge,  
Our most well guarded knowledge  
The dangerous secret knowledge,  
Forbidden hidden knowledge,

And you will, regret it, regret it regret it  
We'll be back, like before,  
We will take you down and close the door.  
For your hopes, for your way,  
We will be there on your dying day.

So stop now, it's not too late,  
Change your path and pick a different fate.  
'Cause if you, find our name,  
We will break your mind and soul, and then kill you all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This songs was written by me and my sister some months ago and I finally decided to post it, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
